Zombies Hit Death City
by crystelknight
Summary: Maka gets hurt by one of her friends who happens to carry a deadly disease. But when they find out who it was it will be to late.
1. Chapter 1

The door slamed shut, a loud echo filled the room. " Damn, stuped teachers they are always telling me what to do!" said Blackstar the anger in his voice was very clear.

As Blackstar walk down the darkend hall way to the front doors he bumped into Maka slaming her into the side of the wall breaking her arm.  
>Blackstar who was still very angery kept walking no paying attention to moka who was screaming in pain.<p>

"Maka?" Soul cryed as he ran down the school hallways looking in every room for her.

"Blackstar, hey have you seen Maka?" Soul as while running up to him "Uhm, no i don't think i have seen her lately or now that i think of it i haven't seen her at all today."Blackstar said thinking of were she could be.

Soul continued to look of Maka though there was still no sign of her, finaly Soul disided to go home.  
>"Maybe Maka will be there." Soul said to him self as he headed for the doors.<p>

But then he notest a body shaped figer in the distents close to the front doors, fear struck Soul thoughts of the witch Modusa sitting waiting there for him to get to the front doors just waiting there for him.

Soul shook his head and continued to walk, he new that if the witch Modusa was standing there Lord death would know about it and there would be more kids sitting there trying to fight her.

But still thr thought that it might be her burned in Souls mind.

As Soul got closer the the figer details started to show blond hair,large boots, and a yellow shirt started to come first then even more details. But by that time Soul knew it was Maka and ran down the hallway as fast aas he could.

" Maka!" He yelled but she gave no repy Finaly he got to her, Maka was passed out sitting against the wall holding her left arm.

Soul picked her up and carryed her to Dr. Stins office, where he set her down on the bed as De. Stin examined her arm.

"Well Soul I'm afraid Maka's arm is brocken and she will not be able to fight till it is help properly or she might break it again, but the next time it could be worse." Dr. Stin said to Soul who was leaning over Maka.

Soul was tried and slowly fell asleep with his head on Maka's lap.

Later on in the night Soul woke up and Maka was not laying in the bed "Maka?" Soul wispered but there was no repy.  
>Quietly Soul got up and walk towred the door and to his surprise Maka was standing just out side of the door. "Maka,are u ok?" Soul asked putting his hand on Maka's sholder.<p>

But when Maka truned around Soul screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"M-Maka what happend to you?" Soul asked stuttering over his words as he backed into the medical room.  
>Maka groned and started to walk towords soul who was now half way across the room. Soul shuffled across the wall avoiding Maka's hands that we'er swinging wildly at Soul head.<p>"Maka stop i don't want to hurt you but i will if i have to!" Soul screamed at maka, But Maka didn't stop she just kept swinging her arms at him. Soul was now backed into a corner, Maka was standing infront of him peaces of her falling off skin landed on Souls shirt as Maka lick the side of his face, Soul was now nearly throughing up from the smell of rotting skin.<br>Maka lick souls face once more pinned him up against the wall and learned her face in closer to his, Maka opened her mouth widly and snaped her mouth closed nearly biteing Souls face. Than was the slast straw for Soul, Soul lashed out his arm as hard as he could hitting Maka's stomach so hard that she fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Maka." Sould yelled as he ran out of the medical room and down the hall to Kid's room, soul banged on the door loudly hopeing he would wake up Kid. Soul stoped banging for a bref moment to look around the corner, Maka was only just leaveing the medical room when she stoped and what looked to be sniffed the air then turned toword Soul n walk slowly down the hall.

Soul paniced and raned back to Kid's room, this time Soul bangged on the door harder and started to yell " Kid wake up please wake up i need your help there is an unsemetrical being after me!"

Kid swong open the door and walked out of the room. "Where, where is this unsemetricale being?" Kid looked back and forth anlong the parts of the hallway that he could see. Soul put his hand on Kid's mouth and pushed him back into the room closeing the door behind him and locking it.  
>Kid pushed him back. "What was that for you said there was an unsemetrical being out there adn i need th fix that." kid said angerly at Soul who was pail what and shaking.<p>

Kid stoped and looked over soul. "What happend to you, you look like u have seen a ghost?" Kid said pulling soul over to his bed and sitting him down in a stop that would make it semetrical.

"It's Ma..." Soul was cut off my a grouwl and a loud bang on Kid's door.  
>Kid looked at Soul then got up to answer the door.<p>

"Kid wait!" Soul yelled grading Kid's arm, "I know this might sound weird but u can not open that door for any reason please just do not open that door" Kid looked at soul odly but obeyed and sat back down.  
>Kid tryed talking to Soul again but still the banging and the grouling kept going.<p>

Fianly Kid could no longer take it he got up and walked over to the door. "Kid don't!" Soul yelled again but this time Kid didn't obey. Kid looked at Soul then turned back and right when he was about to unturn the lock Maka hit the door really hard, her hand when right through the wood of the door knocking Kid to the ground.

Maka bent over and look through the mediume hole she had made, she looked at kid who was shivering on the ground, then she smilled and hit the door again makeing a big enough hole for her body to get through.  
>Soul raced over to Kid and pulled him to his feet the draged him to the larg window in the center of his room.<br>"Kid try and open the window ok i will hold her off." Soul said turning to Maka who was now running across the room at a high speed.

Kid just nodded and pulled on the window, but sadly it woukldent move. "Soul the window is stuck!" Kid yelled while still tugging on the window.  
>"Ok well find something to break it." Soul Yelled while stabbing Maka deeply in the stomach.<br>Kid quickly ran over to the deak that was maybe 3 feet away from the only window in his room, he opened very drow in his deak looking for something big enough to break the mediume sized window.  
>As kid ran when to run back to the window he triped over a large unsematrical rock that Black star had put in his room to make him mad, Quickly Kid grabed the rock and without a second thought he trough the rock at the window as hard as he could makeing a large yet dangrouse hole in the window.<p>

Soul hit Maka in the head makeing her stumble to the ground, Soul ran to the window and carfully slide trought the brocken yet some how semetrical glass, Kid looked at Maka who was struggling to get up then he quickly yet carfully did the same and got out the window.  
>Soul and Kid shuffled along the wall untill they came to a space betwwen the wall and the balcony that they needed to get to."We are gonna have to jump to the balcony." SOul said turning his head to look at Kid and maka who was trying to get out the window after them. " Are you crazy we will never make it!" KId said looking back and forth between Soul and Maka.<p>

"It's eather we jump or we die." Soul said truning his head back to the large gap.  
>Kid looked down then back up at Soul who was preparing to jump."Just be carefull ok." Kid said looking up at Soul. SOul just nooded, Soul bent his knees and jumped as far as he could of the edge.<p>

"SOUL!" Kid yelled 


	3. Chapter 3

Kid looked down, scared that he was going to see his friend dead. Slowly he leaned his just far enough to see the edge, Kid sighed with relief "Are you alright Soul?" Kid yelled. Soul nodded his head then with what little strength and energy he had left, he pulled himself up and onto the edge.

Kid glanced behind him, Maka was now half way toward him. Fear spiked through Kids back making the hair on his neck stand up. "Jump kid I promise I will catch you." Soul yelled from the edge just below Kid. Once again Kid glanced behind himself then looked at Soul. Slightly Kid moved closer to the edge and without a second thought he jumped.

Soul launched himself forward and grabbed Kids hand, still holding onto the edge Soul thrusted Kid upward flinging him onto the edge. Kid looked down at soul and lowed his hand to help Soul up. Soul reached up and grabbed Kids hand as he put his feet up on the edge to help himself get up.

Kid pull with all his strength, Soul thrusted himself upward just making it onto the edge.

"That was a close one!" Soul said smiling a little Kid just laughed "Well I think we should get out of here before it gets worse. It seems to have only affected Maka so far so if we get out of here and head for the hills in the distance taking whatever food we can we should make it until we can find a cure." Soul said looking out at the city

"I guess but don't you think it's not very symmetrical." Kid said sending shivers down his back. Soul sighed and poked his head through the door seeing if there was any other messed up people around the room. "Is it safe?" Kid asked trying to look through the door past souls head. " I think so but we should be quiet just in case, I don't want to wake them if they are in here never mind give Maka hits to what room we are in." Soul whispered, creeping into the dark room Soul and Kid peered into the darkness. "Soul it's too dark to see, if there is anyone in here we could trip on them, or worse they could try and make us like them!" Kid said grabbing Souls shoulder violently " I don't want to be an unsymmetrical freak!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, laying down on the floor Kid started to mutter about unsymmetrical people, crying at the thought of them.

Soul kicked him in the back of the head "Do you not know what being quiet is?" soul whispered angrily "And if you don't learn right quick you will become one of them, but if you shut up you won't understood?" Kid stood up still whimpering quietly. "Ok now help me find an candle or something so we can see." Soul moved carefully through the room feeling around for the walls and furniture. "Find anything yet?" Kid asked in a slightly whinny voice and irritated voice. "Actually I think I did." Soul felt around the desk looking for the handle to the desks cubby. Finally finding it Soul stuck his hand in and felt around "I found a flash light." Soul said pulling out the metal object.

Soul felt the handle of the flash light till he found the button and turned it on, staring at the room unable to move paralyzed… To Be Continued


End file.
